Inescapable
by StarBlazerM31
Summary: AU oneshot.  [OCxOrochimaru]  He's finally captured her. Now he plans to make her pay for his torment.  [Don't like, don't read]  No stupid comments or flames.  Constructive criticism only.


**Disclaimer**

I do not own Naruto or Orochimaru, but I do own the OC Orochiko.

Yes, the name is Mary-Sue. But she was created for my own personal enjoyment; not for anyone else.

Please R & R if you want, but no stupid comments or flaming. Constructive criticism only.

* * *

A gasp of air escaped her lungs as she was pushed roughly onto the large dark bed. The force of the push as well as the rather firm impact was enough to daze her for a moment, a moment long enough for him to leap on top of her, painfully pinning her wrists down next to her head. She struggled against his hold, staring up into his haunting golden eyes.

"Orochimaru-sama..." she said through clenched teeth, "you're hurting me!"

His face split into an unnaturally wide grin as he leaned down next to her and whispered into her ear "Get used to it, my little one...I plan on hurting you much more before the night is through."

He positioned himself so that he straddled her. He then opened his mouth wider, allowing his long tongue to slither out and replace his right hand on her left wrist. His now free hand traveled downwards from her chin to her neck to her chest and then onto her left breast. He grasped and kneaded her firmly, enough to draw a small cry from her throat.

"Orochimaru-sama..." she whimpered as his tongue receded back into his mouth and his left hand withdrew and began playing with her right breast in the same rough fashion. He growled in satisfaction and let out a chuckle, squeezing harder and causing her to cry out louder. He leaned down closer, his grip never loosening, and spoke softly to her.

"Orochiko, you should know better than to expect kindness from me, especially since you've been trying so hard to avoid me," he hissed. "I'm very disappointed in you."

"I came to you, Orochimaru-sama," Orochiko gasped in response. "I'm here with you now..."

"Ah, but you weren't last week. Or the week before. Or the month before. Or the year before." His grip tightened even more and Orochiko shrieked. "Do you know what it's like to need something so badly that you would be willing to kill anything that stood in your way of getting it, Orochiko-chan?" He quickly let go of her breasts, gripped her shirt in the front and roughly ripped it apart, revealing her soft, pale, bare chest beneath. His hands then resumed hold of her breasts and he lunged forward, digging his fangs into the flesh right above where his right hand was. Orochiko cried louder and struggled, trying to throw him off of her. However the older man was much stronger and resisted her attempts at dislodging him. He relinquished the bite and stared down into her golden eyes which were now welling with tears.

"I've waited a long time for you to come to me, my little one," he hissed. "I was beginning to think that you had forgotten about me. And were that the case..." he licked his lips, "I would have to remind you in a much more horrible way."

Orochiko squirmed and pushed at his chest, but her efforts were futile. "No, Orochimaru-sama, I would never...I-"

"Of course not, seeing as how your virginity belongs to me," Orochimaru said. He released her breasts and trailed a finger through the small stream of blood that flowed from the bite on her chest. "As I recall, you were quite willing back then."

"You were kinder back then…" Orochiko gasped.

"Ah, but was I?" He leaned over her face, his long tongue running along the left side. "You were so obedient and compliant…and your body so beautiful…" His eyes wandered lustfully over her form. "Oh, so badly I've wanted you...to taste you…feel you…and how silly you remained in Konoha, subjecting yourself to the ridicule and hatred of those fools. You are a goddess, my little one. You should have come with me when I left."

"My loyalties-"

"Are with ME!" Orochimaru screamed, jerking her upright and crushing his lips upon hers. He thrust his tongue deeply into her mouth, nearly making her gag. His arms held her to him in a tight bond, not allowing her any range for movement at all. She whimpered as his enraged kiss coursed through her, filling her with an almost unbearable heat. She would endure his cruel treatments, hoping that doing so would allow her to live past this night. He jerked his face away from her and pushed her back down onto the bed.

"Tonight, the only thing you'll see, the only thing you'll think of, the only thing you'll want will be me," he growled. "Tonight you will get no mercy, my dear Orochiko-chan."

With that, he rose above her and removed his half kimono, revealing his smooth, well-sculpted chest beneath. He then took hold of his loose black pants and stripped them off. Orochiko gasped at the sight of the full length of his manhood, hard and erect. He laughed at the sight of her face.

"Oh, no no, you don't get this just yet," he said. "You still have to pay for your misbehavior."

He gripped the waistband of her pants and deftly stripped them, along with her underwear, from her body. His huge smile had a hint of insanity as he allowed his hands to painfully grip her thighs, her knees, her waist, and stomach. "Ahh, my faithful little student has kept herself beautiful for me," he said. "What a good girl you are..."

Orochiko continued to squirm. "Orochimaru-sama, please! Stop!"

"Silence!" he roared, as his grips began to incorporate clawing. Not enough to break her skin, but enough to make her cry out. Tears were streaming down her pale cheeks, and she began to wonder if this torture would ever stop. But knowing her old teacher, it never would. Not until he was satisfied.

He lunged forward again and took her right breast into his mouth, sucking deeply on the tender flesh. Orochiko reached forward to touch him, but his left hand caught her before she could. His eyes moved up to stare into hers while his mouth still sucked greedily on her flesh. She saw an evil glint in his eyes that spread throughout his face. She felt his teeth dig into her slightly and she winced in response. His right hand began to trace all along her body, up her thighs, over her stomach, around her face, and then back down. It came to rest right above her midsection, and Orochimaru's smile told her what was going to happen next. His fingers lightly ran over her mound and to her wet opening. Orochiko's heart pounded fiercely as his fingers pushed into her folds and stroked the swollen bud. Her chest heaved and she moaned out his name which told him that she was completely under his power.

He stroked harder, giving her several minutes of intense pleasure which bordered on pain. Her hips bucked and her body writhed and she cried out for him to stop, but he replied by moving harder and faster. She screamed as she entered into a painful climax that left her panting heavily and weeping.

He released her breast, which now was almost purple from the massive bruise Orochimaru left behind. He leaned over her face, grinning broadly.

"Have I made you suffer enough, my little one?" he hissed. "No…no, I don't think so. You still haven't learned your lesson. You still haven't begged enough."

"Orochimaru-sama…please…"

"Oh, no, you have to beg while I am hurting you. That's how it is supposed to work," Orochimaru said with a sadistic chuckle. "Not before. Now, let's see…what can I do next?" He looked over her body, which trembled beneath him. "Yesss…that was a lovely scream you conjured up before…let's see if we can get another one."

He crawled down the bed so that his head hovered above her midsection. With the same broad, evil grin, his tongue snaked out of his mouth and down into her genitals, which were still extremely tender from his previous onslaught. The appendage went deep inside her, making her gasp and squeal. He used his tongue's full width against her, which almost seemed like it could rip her apart. She thrashed about and kicked at him, but once again, he managed to restrain her.

"I know this hurts you, Orochiko," he said in between thrusts. "You know how to stop it. Beg."

"Orochimaru-sama…"

"Beg!"

"I c-ca…ooohhh…"

"BEG!!"

Her eyes went out of focus and she let out a terrible yell. Welling up all of the strength and anger she had, she wrenched her legs free of him and kicked him away from her. She took him by surprise, and he fell backwards. She leapt angrily at him and drove her teeth into the soft flesh of his chest, causing him to yell and swear. She tasted blood on her lips as she stared venomously into his shocked eyes. He stared back at her for a moment before smiling and shoving her away from him.

"So…you can fight back after all…" He licked his lips once more. "Wonderful."

He rose up so that he stood on his knees. "If you want the pain to stop, you'll have to fight back. You'll have to make me give you what you want. Can you do that, my love? Can you make me submit to you?"

Orochiko glared at him, her face flushed and her black hair disheveled. She was unsure of the answer, even though the overconfident side of her wanted to scream "Yes!". But she knew that if she did, Orochimaru would make absolutely sure that she failed. And he would torture her more. What exactly was he trying to accomplish here? Yes, it was clear that he was angry with her for not being with him, but what did he expect? She had been afraid for herself. She wanted to make sure she had a home to go back to every night. If she had left with Orochimaru, she couldn't have been guaranteed that. There wasn't even a guarantee that she would live very long, should he grow tired of her. But she had grown weak over the last ten years, allowing her old feelings, her love for him, to grow into something she was now afraid of. She wanted him now more than ever, and felt that she had been starving without him. Just being in the same room with him made her weak and vulnerable. She was surprised and exhilarated to learn that he felt similarly, taking her to his bed almost as soon as she had come to him. And now, with her at her most vulnerable and him at his strongest, she wasn't sure of the outcome of this sadistic little game.

Orochimaru lowered himself onto his hands and knees and began to crawl towards her, his form no longer resembling a serpent, but a tiger on the hunt. "Allow me to motivate you, my little one…" He rose up and took her face in his hands. It almost stunned her at how gentle the touch was. He leaned down and kissed her once more, this time with passion instead of anger. He held her close and ran his hand through her hair, smoothing it out. He allowed her arms to encircle him in return and travel up and down his back, tracing the smooth muscular planes. He pulled his lips from hers, and followed the smooth outline of her neck, kissing the length of her neck and shoulders. She moaned pleasurably at these touches, and was most disappointed when he withdrew from her.

"You liked that, my love?" he asked softly, still caressing her back with his hands.

Orochiko nodded in response. "It was like the first time…"

"Then you must force me to treat you so. Can you?"

Orochiko's eyes came back into focus and stared into his. "I already have, Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru chuckled and then gasped at the realization that she was holding a kunai against his member.

"If I cut you, you will bleed to death," Orochiko said. She laughed. "You're far too excited."

Orochimaru's features relaxed into a smile. "I won't ask where you got that," he said. "But I will confess that you are clever." He laughed. "You are a shrewd woman, my sweet Orochiko. You are definitely worthy of my affections."

Orochiko withdrew the kunai from his lower region and placed it against his throat. "Am I, Orochimaru-sama? Or do you tire of me as we speak? Shall you kill me when this night is over?"

"That would be foolish, my love," Orochimaru replied. "You see…no one can withstand my little games like you have. If I kill you, I will have no real enjoyment in sex. There's no fun in fucking a corpse."

"And sex is all you want me for?"

Orochimaru laughed. "Yes, you are indeed a woman. Only part of it, my love. I would be lying if I said it were not. But believe it or not, I do find myself harboring a rather deep need for you. A need for your presence, a need for your safety…you are the only person who has even remotely matched me. Call it a protective instinct for something I created. Call it love, if you wish. That's the closest word to describe it."

"We both know that you would never admit to love," Orochiko said. "It's beyond you."

"Perhaps," Orochimaru replied. "But whether you choose to accept it or not is up to you. Now…" He took the kunai from her and tossed it to the floor. "Are we finished talking?" He pushed himself against her so that she could feel his hard length on her flesh. "Of course we are."

He resumed his former act of kissing her, pushing her down onto her back and running his hands along her body, this time much more gently. His fingers brushed against the slight welts in her skin from where he had clawed her. Orochiko held onto his neck and arched into his touch, sighing with every movement of his arms. He released her from the kiss and hovered over her. "Open your legs," he whispered. She did so, and he positioned himself. He gazed into her eyes and intently watched her face as he lowered himself. He offered her the tip of his shaft on the edge of her opening; her eyes were wide and her breath was forced. Orochimaru grinned evilly and said "Feel free to cry out. I want to see what I do to you." With no pretense, he pushed his entire length into her.

Her chest heaved, she threw her head back, and a great cry issued forth from her throat.

"Yes, yes, YES!!" Orochimaru howled. "Scream! Let me know how much you want me!"

He braced himself and began pushing, in and out, in and out; sometimes slowly and gently, sometimes fast and hard. With every thrust, Orochiko moaned.

"Oh please, Orochimaru-sama…please, more! More!"

Orochimaru smiled and continued to pound at her, becoming more and more fierce. His breath came out in strong pants, and sweat began to form on his brow. He made his movements slower but stronger, making her body surge with every thrust. Her face showed every bit of the ecstasy that he remembered from the first time he bedded her, and that made him work even harder to draw the act out. Every time he felt himself coming closer to the edge, he would pause and kiss her fiercely, groping every part of her that he could reach. And when the urge was gone, he would resume his thrusts. All the while, he spoke to her, making her beg and plead for him to continue.

"Tell me," he hissed, "tell me that you want me. Say that you want me inside you."

"I do, Orochimaru-sama," she panted, "I want you inside me…oh…please…don't stop…please…"

"Beg for it. I want you to BEG."

"Please, Orochimaru-sama! Please! Please take me harder!"

"Do you want me to come inside you?"

"Yes! I want all of you! Please! I want it! I want it all!!"

He gritted his teeth and shoved even harder, making her yelp. He could feel her tightening around him, showing that she was nearly at her climax as well. He quickened the pace, causing the bed to creak from the extra force. He felt his climax tear through him, and, with a massive yell from them both, he spilled his burning seed inside her.

He sighed and collapsed on top of her, panting heavily. Her arms wrapped around him and her hands ran through his hair. Despite himself, Orochimaru felt a tear fall from his eyes and onto her chest. These rare times of true pleasure proved fleeting, and he found himself greatly missing them once gone. Well, he would simply have to force Orochiko to stay with him so that he could have these moments whenever he wished. After all, what was power if you couldn't have everything you wanted?


End file.
